


Hot Summer

by seke



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ryuu-focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: TRIGGER go to Okinawa and summer gets too hot for Ryuu and Gaku.





	Hot Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daretoliveforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Joc! Hope you enjoy this fic <3 It was my first time writing ryuugaku, so I hope it's ok. ;;

It wasn't the first time the three members of TRIGGER traveled to Okinawa, but it was the first time they went there together for reasons that weren't work-related. They just wanted to spend their vacation in a nice place, and Ryunosuke suggested that they went to his homeland. And, to no one's surprise, he was the most excited out of the three about the trip. Gaku and Tenn were happy to see him in a good mood. Tenn was the center of TRIGGER but in truth, Ryunosuke was the one pulling them together.

They wouldn't stay at Ryunosuke's stepfather’s hotel that time, because they didn't want to draw attention. It wasn't like they would get angry if they met their fans—no, they loved their fans and they were grateful for them. But they wanted to enjoy Okinawa as themselves, not as their images.  _ Especially  _ Ryunosuke _. _ He wouldn't want to disappoint the fans by showing them how different from TV he was. He wasn't the sexy and confident man people thought he was and thinking about hurting those who offered him love and supported him for so long felt unfair. If anything,  _ Gaku  _ was the hot and confident one. Ryunosuke was proud of him. And a little jealous, too.

Of course, he also thought Tenn was amazing, but what he felt for Gaku was more than that. Ryunosuke loved spending time alone with Gaku, like when they drank together—something poor Tenn wasn't allowed. Gaku wasn't one to drink much, but he always felt at ease doing so in Ryunosuke’s home. That made him happy. He could never tell Gaku that his feelings were not just of a best friend, but in fact, he was in love with him. He didn't know when he’d started feeling that way. And he didn't know when he would stop.  _ If  _ he’d stop. But it didn't matter. Even if Gaku didn't know, he was glad to be by his side.

“So,” Tenn started, after spending the whole drive being zoned out. “Where are we going?”

Ryunosuke smiled, not looking at Tenn. Still, his kindness was noticeable by his voice.

“Just wait and see. I want to introduce you to someone.”

Gaku laughed.

“Oh, we are meeting someone? Who? Don't tell me you have a girlfriend, Ryuu.”

Ryunosuke laughed nervously while Gaku stared at him with curiosity. Until he was he was hit on the head by Tenn.

“Hey, what do you think you are doing?!”

“I'm sorry,” Tenn said in the most robotic voice possible. “I was killing a mosquito.”

“You damn…!”

“I'm sure whoever we meet is someone very dear to Ryuu. And I'm sure it's not a girlfriend. Only a desperate man like you would think that.”

“What did you say?!”

Tenn hit Gaku's head again.

“My, this place surely has a lot of mosquitoes, hasn't it?”

“What mosquito, you jerk. You are totally doing it on purpose!”

“I don't know what you are talking about.”

Ryunosuke sighed. Those two wouldn't be themselves if they didn't fight, would they?

“Ah, we are almost there!” Ryunosuke said, excited. 

“There…?” Gaku asked, still confused.

But Tenn had already guessed what and who awaited them.

 

“Dad!” Ryunosuke called, running towards him. They hugged, then he let go to look at the other members of TRIGGER.

“Gaku, Tenn,” he said. “Meet my old man!”

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Tenn said. “Your son always treats us well.”

“My, you must be Tenn, right? You are exactly how Ryunosuke described.”

Tenn looked at Ryuu, confused. He didn’t think he talked about him. For some reason, that made him shy.

“Oh, I didn’t know Ryuu talked about me…”

Ryunosuke blushed.

“Well, sometimes…”

“And you must be Gaku, right?” Ryunosuke’s father asked.

“That’s right. Nice to meet you. Ryuu is a very important friend to us,” Gaku replied.

Ryunosuke’s father started laughing.

“You are also exactly how Ryunosuke told me. You both care a lot about him, huh? Please take care of him.”

Gaku and Tenn smiled.

“Too bad your brothers aren’t around, I think they would love to talk to your friends, too.”

“I heard they are fans of our work,” Tenn said. “I’m grateful.”

“Ah, that’s right,” Ryuu said. “Souta is even a fan of Gaku. He says he wants to be cool like him and such…”

“Even though he has a cool brother, too?” Gaku asked.

“I’m not cool like you, Gaku…” 

“No,” Tenn said. “I hate having to agree with Gaku, but you are  _ way _ cooler than him. If anything, Gaku is the uncool one.”

“Bastard, are you trying to pick a fight?!” Gaku said, angrily. “But I will let it slide for now, because he is right about you being cool.”

Ryunosuke’s dad laughed.

“It’s good to be young, isn’t it? But you won’t be able to catch them if you keep fighting.”

“Them?” Gaku and Tenn asked at the same time.

“I didn’t tell you before,” Ryunosuke started. “But the truth is, I wanted to fish with you. Do you think we can?”

“Of course.”

 

“You are very good at it, kid,” Ryunosuke’s dad told Tenn.

“Thank you. I used to fish with my family but it’s been a  _ long _ time.”

“Really? I didn’t know that…” Ryunosuke said. Gaku and him knew next to nothing about Tenn, so hearing about small things like that always made him happy.

“But that kid over there…” Ryunosuke’s dad looked at Gaku. “Looks like he is catching nothing.”

“It’s that scary face of him,” Tenn said. “The fishes are all running away.”

“Shut up!” Gaku screamed.

“Ah, no good. Now every fish is gone. Congratulations, Gaku,” Tenn spoke sarcastically.

“Well,” Ryunosuke’s dad said. “It’s getting late, anyway. Why don’t you go to some other place. Some fancy place would suit you more.”

“I’m more of a normal guy, so fancy places don’t interest me… But I guess it wouldn’t be bad to do something else now.” Gaku said. 

“I agree. Thank you for today, dad!” Ryunosuke said.

“Thank you,” Gaku and Tenn repeated.

“Have fun!”

 

“Your old man is pretty cool, huh,” Gaku said.

“I agree,” Tenn said. “Now I see why you are so kind.”

Ryunosuke laughed and scratched his cheek, flushed.

“Thank you. I’m glad you got to meet him.”

“So,” Tenn asked, changing the subject. “Where are we going now?”

“Huh? I thought maybe a restaurant. You are hungry, aren’t you?”

“Sounds good to me,” Gaku replied.

“It's not far from here. We should arrive in 15 minutes. To be honest… I miss Okinawan cuisine, so I'm doing it for me, too.”

“There's nothing wrong with that, Ryuu,” Tenn said.

“Tenn is right. I would love to try your favorite dish.”

Ryunosuke smiled, but didn't say anything. He was really happy he had the best friends in the world. And thinking about them being interested in his culture was a great feeling. He wanted to know what Gaku's would think about his favorite dish.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were quickly attended, being well received. They sat at a table for them and started looking the menu.

“What are you going to order, Ryuu?” Gaku asked.

Ryunosuke thought for a while.

“I think…  _ Goya champuru _ .”

“Then, the same for me,” Gaku said, smiling. 

His smile was so gentle it made Ryunosuke’s heart throb. He wanted to look at Gaku's smile the whole day. Or maybe his whole life. But voicing those thoughts was impossible.

“I'm interested in  _ rafute _ ,” Tenn said.

“Then, shall we order?”

 

There was something about watching his friends eat food from his home that made Ryunosuke very happy. Even more when he noticed they really enjoyed it.

They all started chatting, when all of a sudden, Tenn stopped talking in the middle of a conversation. They didn't notice at first, but as the time passed, Gaku and Ryunosuke realized Tenn had fallen asleep.

“He really is a brat,” Gaku muttered, while patting Tenn's head. He sighed.

Ryunosuke smiled.

“You are really kind, Gaku.”

Gaku looked at Ryunosuke, smiling back at him. 

“I guess so. Though you are better than me at this.”

“Me? Uh…”

“C'mon, Ryuu,” Gaku said. “You are amazing.”

It wasn't like Ryunosuke thought Gaku was lying to him. But his words were so hard to accept. Gaku and Tenn were both amazing, so sometimes he thought he wasn't good enough for TRIGGER. He was nothing like the fans thought of him. He was just deceiving everyone. 

“I don't see it,” Ryunosuke confessed. “I wish I could be cool like you or Tenn. You are both so great…”

“Ryuu,” Gaku said, in a way serious enough to stop his heart from beating. “TRIGGER would be nothing without you. Don't forget it, it's TRG. We wouldn't be complete if you were gone. Hell,  _ I  _ would be nothing without you.”

“Gaku…”

Gaku sighed.

“I think I dropped my phone. Help me look for it under the table.”

Ryunosuke nodded, a little disappointed. Gaku was angry, wasn't him? Ryunosuke regretted his words. But he couldn't go back in time, so he just got under the table like Gaku had asked and tried looking for his phone.

But there was no phone. It was just an excuse made up by Gaku so they would get close without anyone seeing it. Since they were idols.

Gaku kissed Ryunosuke faster than he could understand what was happening. But he didn't dislike it. He'd dreamed about it for years.

“I love you, Ryuu. So I won't allow you to say mean things about yourself. And everytime you try, I will kiss you to shut you up.”

Ryunosuke looked away, flushed. That was a lot to understand at once. But he would have to try, after all, he could feel Gaku's gaze burning him.

“Gaku, I… love you, too. But don't kiss me just to shut me up. I want to kiss you more.”

Gaku laughed.

“Then do it.”

They kissed again, slowly and deep. They’d always dreamed about it, and finally, they hearts were connected. But as much as they were liking the kiss, they would have to get up soon.

“Let's pay the bill and let the kid rest in a bed,” Gaku said, looking at Tenn. “We continue what we were doing later.”

Ryunosuke smiled, seeing Gaku carrying Tenn on his arms. Gaku said TRIGGER would be nothing without him, but he also wouldn't be anything without them.

He was grateful.


End file.
